Sleep Paralysis
by Aizensusu
Summary: One night in his home in the living world, he had what some of many humans experience, Sleep Paralysis. He didn't know what it was but he had heard of it before from his friend. He never thought it would happen to him but somehow it did and his experience with it wasn't too good.


Sleep Paralysis

Summary: One night in his home in the living world, he had what some of many humans experience, Sleep Paralysis. He didn't know what it was but he had heard of it before from his friend. He never thought it would happen to him but somehow it did and his experience with it wasn't too good.

Talking: "Sleep"

 **Dream figure talking: Sleep**

 _ **Computer text: "Sleep"**_

 _Thoughts: Sleep_

A/N: So instead of finishing Chapter 2 of my other fic, I did this because this idea has been bothering me since I've watched this documentary on Sleep Paralysis. Plus I myself have experienced it and let me tell you it was horrifying, but other than that let's see how Aizen deals with it.

* * *

It was night in his room, his friend in the next room sleeping peacefully like he wanted. Even though his friend was in the next room he was worried for him. If some soul reaper would break in their home and kidnap him or worse, kill him.

He was about to fall asleep but some type of feeling came over him. He couldn't put his finger on it. He tried to get up to see how Minato was doing but he couldn't move nor could he talk. Meaning he couldn't call Minato to help him get up or see if Minato is okay. He suddenly had a bad feeling, he started to hear a noise from the other room. Minato's room...

 _No, someone is in Minato's room! I need to get up and hurry over to his room but I can't move!_ Aizen struggling to get up from his one spot on the bed soon hears a noise from Minato's room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aizen horrified by Minato's yell, does his best to get up and run towards his room and help him, but to his avail he can't move. He tries yelling but he can't move his mouth. He doesn't know what's happening to him or more importantly Minato. He can't lose the only friend he has.

He soon hears footsteps coming towards his room. Having his door open he can see the intruder, as the intruder comes closer he can see who it is.

 _Kurosaki! Why is he?!_ Aizen, surprised that the young substitute soul reaper was in his house as well as knowing where he lived. If he could move or talk, he would run up towards him and start beating him us while yelling in his face, but sadly he couldn't do that.

 **Hello there, Aizen. How have you been?** Ichigo's voice sounded distorted. Not like his hollow voice but more sinister and the face he gave him nerved Aizen. Aizen soon noticed that Ichigo had blood on his uniform and noticed that he held something in his hands.

 _No... That can't be.._ Ichigo saw that Aizen's eyes where on the object he was holding. A wide and wicked smile formed on his face.

 **Ah yes, so you noticed my little trophy. He struggled quite a bit and started reaching for a gun he had next to him. Too bad he didn't reach it in time or I might have been toast.** Ichigo said in a careless voice, just swinging Minato's head side to side. If Aizen could move his face, you would see a look of disgust and if you looked into his eyes, you can see rage building up into the intent to kill.

 **Aaaaw, are you really that pissed at me? Oh well, it's not like you can hurt me or anything.** A huge grin came across his face and he got out his huge sword that had been on his back the whole time he was talking to Aizen. The huge blade was covered in Minato's blood still dripping on the floor.

It felt like forever until Ichigo got to the side of Aizen's bed. Aizen was actually scared, if he had killed Minato then he could surely kill him. Especially since he can't move.

Aizen closed his eyes tight, ready for the incoming blow but it never came. He opened his eyes and Ichigo wasn't there. Nor was there any blood on the floor. He could now move and now realizing he could move he ran all the way to Minato's room and opened the door quite forcefully.

"Minato!" He could now talk, so he yelled Minato's name once more. "Minato are you okay!?"

Minato, hearing Aizen's yells towards him sat up slowly and replied in a sleepy voice, "What?"

Aizen sighing in relief at the response, walked towards him, "So you're alright, right? Nothing bad has happened to you, nothing bothering you?"

"Yeah, there's something bothering me..."

"Really? What's bothering you!?"

"You... I want to sleep and you're bothering me." Minato replied in a tired tone.

"Oh, sorry... I just needed to know if you were alright." Aizen turned around and walked out of Minato's room, he closed the door slowly taking another look at the blue-haired teen. He went back to his bed and closed his eyes now knowing that his friend is okay.

* * *

\- Time skip to noon -

Once he was done with lunch he got on his laptop looking up what happened to him last night.

 _ **"Hallucinations, sleep, couldn't move"**_ He typed into the search bar. What came up puzzled him. It was something called 'Sleep Paralysis'. He had heard of this before from Minato, who had experienced it. He looked more into it and it's symptoms.

 _ **"Symptoms included: Paralysis, anxiety, feeling that there is an intruder, or hallucinations. Treatments: Reassurance, sleep hygiene."**_

 _Oh, last night I experienced this 'Sleep Paralysis'. Well then... I never want that to happen again._ Once finished with the laptop, he closed it and checked up on Minato. Turning the corner he saw Minato watching a kids show.

"Hello there Minato. How have you been?"

"I'm doing fine... Just watching some TV. Why?" Turning his head to Aizen with an expression of confusion.

"I just need to know." Aizen replied in a soft voice giving Minato a small smile.

Minato, curious of why Aizen is acting this way, asked him if anything is wrong.

"Oh no, just a bit of a nightmare last night. Nothing to worry about." He tried his best to look and sound convincing to the young seal, it may have not worked but Minato didn't push the topic further. He thought it was better left alone.

"Anyway, how about I make us something to eat. It is lunch time."

"Sure.. That sounds nice." After Minato's reply, Aizen started toward the kitchen to make both of them something to eat.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm just gonna leave it at that because I need to work on the Bleach x Persona fic and my Naruto x Pokemon fic. I've been needing to finish that chapter for a while now but I do hope you liked this. I wanted to put this out as a reminder that I'm still working on my Bleach x P3 story. So I hope this makes up for no Chapter 2.

Aizensusu out~!


End file.
